My Everything
by AnImE PoP PrInCeSs
Summary: The story of Sesshomaru and Rin and what draws them together and ultimately drives them apart other pairs will be mentioned throughoutplz r&r!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha…remember that : )

_**My Everything**_

As Rin lay dying, her breath coming in ragged gasps, she tried to pinpoint the exact moment when her life had changed so dramatically. There were flashes, confusing images of people she knew and things she'd seen that all vied for dominance. She knew, with a clarity that death often brought, that there was no one moment, rather a series of events that would alter her very universe and they were all connected to one man…her sun…her moon…her everything.

Wasn't it always about a man?

Chapter One: Where We First Met

Rin never took what she had for granted, even if what she had was next to nothing. She had no parents, no real home and no money. But she did have a tattered sleeping bag that served as paltry but much needed shelter, a scraggly flea-infested tabby cat named Kitty McJinx, and a half-eaten can of baked beans that she'd been lucky enough to chance upon. It wasn't much, but it was a bounty for an orphaned eight-year-old girl.

So as she sat in the deserted alley, humming "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" and feeding tidbits to Kitty McJinx, Rin never thought of the wretchedness of her existence. Living from hand to mouth, alley to alley was the only life Rin had ever known. It would have been a hard lesson for any adult, let alone a child, but Rin was an exception. Although fate had dealt her a raw deal at a young age, she'd been blessed with unerring optimism, a willingness to view the world with a child's wonder and awe. That was something not even mean streets of New York could erase from her.

Rin stopped humming when her fingers scratched the bottom of the empty pork 'n beans can. She looked down at the skeletal orange cat at her feet, shaking her head apologetically.

"Sorry McJinx," she said, giving his head a comforting pat. "There's no more. Maybe I can find us something else…" Rin dropped the can and gazed around the cramped alley. She'd already tried the two locked doors that led out into the alley, both secure against intruders. One, she knew, had to lead to the kitchen of a restaurant because there were produce boxes stacked high next to the metal door. A few feet away was a large metal Dumpster, full to the brim with garbage.

Rin scrunched up her nose at the prospect of Dumpster diving, but it was nothing new and besides, McJinx was hungry. The rumble in her tummy spoke up that so was she.

She scurried over to the foul-smelling waste container and deftly scaled the side and hopped over the top. While digging through the putrid depths of the Dumpster, Rin was oblivious to anything but her mission. Perhaps if she hadn't been so engrossed in her task, she would have heard the warning hiss of Kitty McJinx or the answering growls of beasts more terrifying than those of a malnourished cat.

It wasn't until Rin came up for air that she became aware of any danger. She immediately saw Kitty McJinx in full battle mode, the sparse hair on his back raised. Her gaze then slid in the direction of the alarmed cat's venomous glare. A mere few feet separated the cat from a vicious-looking, salivating pair of wolves.

Rin emitted a small gasp and realized a second too late that she'd just alerted them to her presence. Their murderous gazes instantly flicked to the small girl standing motionless in the Dumpster. The cat was merely a small snack compared to the meal the girl presented. They had been given orders not to fee, but opportunity was just too tempting to pass up…

Rin yelped and leapt clumsily from the trash heap as one of the beasts flung itself toward the Dumpster, missing her foot by a fraction of an inch. She dropped to the ground in a graceless heap and quickly scrambled to her feet as she heard the other wolf snarl, its teeth snapping in anticipation.

Rin scooped Kitty McJinx in her arms and turned to face the massive animals. She was trapped and the only way out of the alley lay behind the two advancing wolves, who didn't look like they were in the mind to let her just waltz off.

She panicked as she looked into their gleaming red eyes. Never would she see anything more frightening. If she lived through this, those eyes would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life.

As the wolves advanced upon her slowly, toying with their caged prey, Rin thought of all the things she would never do: find a family that would take her in and love her just like she loved Kitty McJinx, become a singer and give hope to others like singing did for her, fall in love like they did in the movies where everything was perfect and right.

She was suddenly sad because this was where the line ended for her. There would be no fairytale ending or happily ever after for Rin and that inevitability was made clear in the single tear that slipped down her cheek.

The wolves reveled in the girl's sadness, drinking in the sight of the petrified human child. They would gladly face their master's wrath for just a taste of the fear that ran rampant in her veins. They were halted momentarily, however, when the girl began to sin. Her voice, warbly with fear, was no less pleasant and clear as she sang a tune foreign to the two impassive beasts. Despite the soothing sound, they continued their slow approach. As they lunged at the tiny girl, they gleefully howled as the girl's singing quickly turned into screams of agony.

* * *

There were few things that got Sesshomaru's attention. Most of the time, he couldn't be bothered with anything that didn't directly have an impact on his life. Tonight proved to be quite unlike any other in his life.

He was presently tying up some loose ends with his work, staring down in blatant disdain at the dead body at his feet. The former fire demon had made the mistake of trying to elude him. Sesshomaru scoffed as he unsheathed the blade that he favored over any other weapon when on the job, a sword forged of the finest metal. No other would due over Toukijin. With a flick of his wrist, Sesshomaru slashed the sword through the fire demon, immediately disintegrating the body upon impact. Mission accomplished, he sheathed the sword and turned to make his way back to his car.

A sound stopped him. His cool gaze surveyed the deserted streets. There was virtually no traffic, this part of town being largely abandoned due to its undesirable location in close quarters to the loading docks. Although the area was a bustle of activity during the day when the workers arrived, it was a ghost town come nightfall.

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly, hearing the noise again. It wasn't close, maybe four or five blocks away, but he could hear it as clear as if it were right beside him.

It was little girl screaming.

With a shake of his head, Sesshomaru continued on toward his car, putting the screams out of his head. Whatever was happening to the little girl didn't concern him.

He flicked the collar of his long, sweeping black leather jacket up to ward off the sudden chill that swirled the dead leaves in the street. All of a sudden, the tall dog demon stopped once again. Riding on the slight breeze was a scent that made his eyes narrow and his shoulders tense.

Wolf mixed with human blood. It wasn't the blood that bothered him.

Sesshomaru took off in a dead run, his speed carrying him faster than the human eye could detect. In a matter of moments, he was upon the wolves whose scent he'd detected.

They didn't immediately notice his presence, preoccupied with something small and bloody. Sesshomaru was fairly certain it was the girl that had been screaming and was now dead. He felt nothing as he let his gaze rest on the two wolves.

"Is your master aware of what goes on here?" Sesshomaru's deep voice carried over the ravenous sounds the beasts made as they fed. Startled, they both turned simultaneously, their muzzles dripping blood and gore. Sesshomaru took no notice of this as he eyed the two wolves with utter contempt.

The two instantly lowered their heads in deference to the demon lord. Their meal was forgotten in the face of the demon lord's obvious ill will.

"Is he?" Sesshomaru pressed, his voice tight with irritation. One of the wolves, obviously the braver of the two, stepped forward, making sure to keep his head low.

"He doesn't know, Lord Sesshomaru. Understand that we meant no disrespect to you or our master, but we were hungry and –"

Before the wolf could finish his feeble explanation, Sesshomaru rushed forward, his claws extracting and slashing through the offending wolf's neck. The animal didn't have time to react as his beady black eyes registered surprise then went blank as the body slumped to the ground, blood spurting from the gaping neck wound.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to the remaining wolf.

"You are aware of the pact among the demons to shed no human blood, correct?" He asked the question calmly, his expression displaying none of his earlier annoyance. Anyone looking upon his visage would have been disturbed by the lack of emotion, so at odds with the mess he'd just made.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." The wolf answered uncertainly, not sure what the dog demon had in mind. Lord Sesshomaru was known for many things, but stupidity was not one of them.

"But you mean no harm when you blatantly break that pact, is that right?"

The wolf demon began to tremble slightly, hating his reaction to the dog demon's presence and carefully loaded words.

"Well, you see Lord Sesshomaru, Toku made the suggestion that we should –"

Sesshomaru laughed, a sound that held neither humor nor warmth. It sent a chill up the wolf's back and he peered at the tall demon beneath his lowered lids. The look on his face was a perfect match for the unnatural sound. Cold and merciless.

"So you place the blame with your dead brother? Pathetic." As quickly as he'd dispatched the former wolf, he did so with this one, slashing his throat with ruthless accuracy.

Unlike what he'd done with the fire demon, Sesshomaru chose to keep the bodies visible. They would serve as a warning for that idiot Kouga to keep a tighter reign on his pack. They couldn't afford carelessness like this.

His gaze was drawn to the mutilated body that lay behind the slain wolves. A small, stick-thin cat that looked half dead itself stood next to the girl's body, mewling piteously.

Sesshomaru felt no pity for the wolves' victim. However, with the pact still in place, a dead human in the same vicinity as two demons didn't look good. As much as he really hated cleaning up after other demons…

With a disgusted sigh, Sesshomaru unsheathed his other sword, Tenseiga. He rarely used the blade forged from his father's fang, not usually in the business of saving worthless souls. He raised it over the small form and a pulsing light surrounded the sword, spreading out to the body. His gaze narrowed as he spotted the death demons dancing over the body, waiting to take the soul with them back to hell.

The sword slashed through them and they howled as they vanished from sight. The light intensified around the body and suddenly went dim. Before him, the girl's body returned to its former state, skin healing, bones reconnecting. From the looks of her, she appeared to be homeless. Her dark hair was matted from days perhaps weeks gone without shampoo, her small face smeared with grit and grime. Her clothes seemed to be in even worse shape, torn and saturated through with layer upon layer of dirt.

Sesshomaru's nose wrinkled with distaste. She was a dirty creature who'd nearly been mauled by two demon wolves. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he were responsible for getting her out of danger. There was no guaranteeing that other demons wouldn't happen along and get the same idea as the now-dead wolves.

Strangely, Tenseiga pulsed in his hand. He frowned and quickly put the sword away, reaching in his pocket to retrieve his cell phone.

"Jaken," he said into the phone, "have a bath drawn and prepare one of the spare rooms for a…guest." He hung up before the toad demon could voice his confusion and stared down at the girl, eyeing the cat next to her.

The thought of taking care of this sorry excuse for a human for even a moment went against everything in him, but the pact between the demons was more important. His honor came before anything else.

He kept telling himself that as he scooped the girl up and started abruptly for his car, the scraggly cat trailing after him.

end

A/N: Ok, this is my firstSess/Rin fic and will focus mainly on them. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
